


Spice to the Spin

by solidburnreturned



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, F/F, Ficlet, Spin the Bottle, kiss prompt, pepper is a disaster lesbian as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidburnreturned/pseuds/solidburnreturned
Summary: Spin the bottle is risky business when your crush is sitting right across from you. (another kiss prompt fic)





	Spice to the Spin

**Author's Note:**

> more smoochy trolls lmao this time its all my ocs, mainly focused on mack and pepper! the prompt was "being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward" hope u enjoy!
> 
> (to preface, I think trolls are kinda casual about friend-kisses, as they are with most types of physical affection! unless they have crushes of course lmao)

“Okay y’all, it’s time for…’Spin the Bottle!’” Bismuth called out.

The small crowd of trolls ooh’ed jokingly and laughed, clamoring to get in a circle in the somewhat cramped space on Mack’s pod floor. She always threw the best slumber parties out of everyone in the friend group, filled with good food and throwback games like this one. There wasn’t much room, given the amount of trolls that had attended and the amount of fashion design equipment Mack had lying around in her room, but trolls made do when it came to parties. 

Pepper was invited, of course, being one of Mack’s closest friends, and she sure did love a party. But something about the concept of playing Spin the Bottle with Mack in the mix…her heart jumped a bit in her chest as she eased herself down onto the floor. 

Bismuth plunked themself down to her left, Lani to her right. Just her luck, Mack sat nearly directly across from her, her usual half smile on her face as she leaned back against her bed. The other trolls filled in the rest of the circle: Clem, Radish, Berg, PJ, Carrot, Gazpacho, Fred, and Rainer, all shoulder-to-shoulder with the other trolls.

Bismuth leaned forward and gave the bottle a hearty twist. Twelve pairs of eyes watched it carefully until it finally came to rest on Berg, who grunted out a laugh immediately. 

“Lucky you, huh?” He snarked, leaning forward to meet Bismuth in the middle.

The two pecked quickly, earning some sarcastic crooning. Berg quickly wiped the glitter from his mouth and spun the bottle once more.

Pepper wasn’t really paying attention. She was watching Mack carefully, hands gripping her leather pants a little too tightly. The pink troll always seemed so relaxed. So confident. Chill. Pepper felt like she could be those things too if Mack wasn’t right there, arms outstretched across the end of her bed, legs out and crossed at the sock-covered ankles. Just putting out the same powerful vibe as always. Screwing with Pepper’s head. She took a deep breath and tore her eyes away. Staring. She had to stop with the staring. 

The end of the bottle bumped her foot, causing her to jerk back a bit as she was yanked from her thoughts. Looking up, she saw Radish waving to her, leaning in to meet her halfway in the circle. After their quick peck, a sudden snort from Mack stopped Pepper from giving the bottle a whirl.

“If all we’re gonna do is these quick little whatever kisses, this is gonna get boring fast,” She said. “We gotta have a little more spice going on here.”

The other trolls shrugged and murmured agreements while Pepper was wondering if the bottle was about to shatter in her trembling hand. Mack stared at her, eyes half-lidded as usual, and gave a quick nod of the head to give the burgundy troll the go-ahead to resume the game. Pepper swallowed thickly and spun the bottle. She wasn’t quite sure if she wanted it to land on Mack or not; she didn’t know what “spice” was supposed to mean in terms of kissing, and she didn’t think she wanted to find out with trolls like PJ or Gazpacho. Not quite her lane. 

Luckily (or unluckily, she really couldn’t decide), the bottle’s opening caught on Mack’s sock, bringing it to a rest on her. The room erupted in giggles and dramatic reactions. Mack gave a little smirk before leaning into the middle of the circle. 

Pepper sat frozen in place, turning redder by the second. 

“Well? C’mon, Stud. Don’t have all night.” 

Bismuth gave Pepper’s shoulder a shake and tugged on her tank top. “Hey, wake up! This ain’t a dream, Pep. Go kiss…Mack.”

Deciding not to take the time to strangle her friend, Pepper scooted forward, trying not to let her nearly overwhelming anxiety show too much. It was just a game. It’s not big deal. Just a quick kiss. She’d been kissed before. She knew what was up. Just lean in, one second, maybe two, and done. Just-

A short yelp barely left Pepper before Mack grabbed the front of her shirt with on hand, cradled the back of her head with the other firmly, and planted an open-mouth kiss right on her lips. Pepper could barely react, thinking just barely straight enough to kiss back, shutting her eyes and melting a bit into Mack. The delighted and amused cheers of their friends seemed to fall on deaf ears, Mack too busy going to town on Pepper while the smaller troll worked to keep up with her. 

And as soon as it started, it ended, Mack giving Pepper’s nose a quick boop with her finger before sitting back. “That’s how this is supposed to be played.”

Pepper hadn’t moved an inch from her kneeling position in the middle of the circle, arms hanging limply at her sides. Eyes still closed. The few knowing snickers from other trolls in the group didn’t seem to reach her ears; it took another few tugs on the back of her shirt from Bismuth to yank her back into reality, red-faced and scrambling to move back to her seat.

“Real smooth there, Pep,” Bismuth said lowly into Pepper’s ear. “Still got your tongue piercing in after all that?”

Lani leaned in to get her digs in as well. “I thought for sure at least your lip ring was gonna be gone with how she was working you over!”

Pepper blew a puff of air up through her bangs and furrowed her brow. As embarrassed as she was, a crooked grin was still tugging its way onto her flushed face. “Sh-Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> please help her bhfdjvslkda
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
